Talk:Honorific
Page title I suspect that, even in British English, the correct title is "honorific". After all, although the noun is "honour", the adjective is "honorary"; it's one of those awkward cases like "vapour"/"vaporise". — RobertATfm (talk) 17:24, May 16, 2016 (UTC) The OED agrees with me (http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/english/honorific), so I moved the page. — RobertATfm (talk) 17:31, May 16, 2016 (UTC) List of honorifics An anon editor just added "Mx" and "Mxs" to the list. I reverted the edit (and took the opportunity to remove "Ms" as well) because I am sure that none of those three terms are used anywhere in the His Dark Materials trilogy. Certainly "Ms" is unheard-of in Lyra's world, since in that world the Protestant reformation never happened, hence neither did any of the consequences such as the sexual revolution. (See, for instance, the early bit of The Subtle Knife where Will is trying to persuade Lyra to wear a pair of jeans, and she finds the idea absurd.) — RobertATfm (talk) 17:24, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Necessity of this page I recently saw this page for the first time and I was wondering whether or not it is really necessary. It doesn't seem like we need it and I doubt visitors will find it that useful. There is also no appearances, references, or even any mentions of any parts of the series in the intro of the article. In fact, the intro seems to be referring to the real world (as a wikipedia page would). The tensing and point of view in the page would also need to be fixed if we are to keep this page. I would be happy to hear another POV about this topic as I'm sure there is something I've missed here. --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 03:27, February 3, 2019 (UTC) :Personally, I'm on the fence. It's always good to have that people will find useful and I agree it's unlikely for users to navigate here (I mean, there are only 2 links here: one from a redirect and another from the editing policy). It probaby should get some references (appearances though?). However, I think the sorting of people by their title is an important aspect - if we were to delete this page it would be great to have categories for the different titles (dames, lords, captains etc). However, both evilquoll and Musical33 have invested time and interest into this page so potentially it could be important. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 08:02, February 3, 2019 (UTC) ::I agree that this page is not terribly needed. It was originally created to detail the list of titles that could be included in an article title (this page is linked to by His Dark Materials:Editing policy#Naming of articles). I do not like how this page is currently structured either (having a listing of people under each honorific is redundant considering there are more than just those currently listed). If we got rid of this page, I can see having a category like Individuals by title, but including Mrs and Miss would be redundant and those categories could not be pluralized like most are. So perhaps we shouldn't categorize by title at all (if this page goes away). If we keep the page, it would definitely need to be restructured. Maybe talk about how Lyra's world had many more titles than Will's, and how Chevalier and Lady were used in the Gallivespian world(?). --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:44, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :::It would be nice to have information on honorifics and what they were like in the different worlds (more of a focus on that would be best). Mrs and Miss are unnecessary as categories especially as we don't allow them as titles in infoboxes. However, it would be nice to have an individuals by title category. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:45, February 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::I too am wondering if this page is really needed. Certainly one title used in the series, but missing from the page, is "Father"/"Otyets". — evilquoll (talk) 11:42, February 6, 2019 (UTC) We do have a category dedicated to ranks and titles that looks a bit bleak at the moment. Let's see what we can do to the page though (see if there are any references to be found). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:46, February 21, 2019 (UTC)